Zerstörer's Staff
Zerstörer (formerly) Nick Burkhardt Adalind Schade Diana Schade-Renard Kelly Schade-Burkhardt |people = Rosalee Calvert Monroe The triplets |purpose = Grants immense power to whomever possesses it |location = Mirror Dimension (formerly) Trailer |season6 = X }} Zerstörer's Staff is a very powerful object that Zerstörer carried around with him until his death, where it came into the possession of Nick. The staff seemingly made Zerstörer virtually indestructible, although while in his possession, it was not complete because it was broken up into several pieces centuries ago. Zerstörer was able to gather all the pieces except for one. If Zerstörer had managed to get the final piece of the staff, it would have likely resulted in endless pain and suffering for the entire world. History and Possible Origin According to Monroe, there was a prophecy that concerned "a staff with the power of the gods that can't be destroyed." The prophecy stated that this staff was broken into 100 pieces. Those pieces were then scattered throughout the world so that its immense power would not be at risk to falling into the hands of evil. At some point, the Seven Knights Templar of the Fourth Crusade came to possess one of these pieces, and they buried it, possibly in order to also help prevent the staff from regaining its full powers. It is believed that the staff has been passed down throughout generations, being possessed by important historical figures and seemingly playing a significant role in major events, such as killing . , formerly known as Jacob, has been depicted as once having the staff, as well as the aforementioned David and , who has been depicted giving it to his daughter-in-law, . According to Eve, David left his staff to his descendants, and Davidic kings continued to used the staff as a scepter until the destruction of the , when the staff "miraculously disappeared" and its whereabouts became unknown. Eve, Monroe, Rosalee, and Trubel also speculated that the staff could be staff, the that was wielded by the immortal monkey king , or the , the "staff of death" that was used by the God in . Powers The staff is able to generate huge shock waves when whomever possesses it strikes the ground with it. These shock waves emerge and move away from the staff's owner like a circular ripple coming from a stone thrown into a body of water; whoever is hit by the shock wave is thrown backwards several feet. Additionally, the staff has telekinetic-like properties, as it can be used in a more targeted manner to fight any opponent and hit them with a significant amount of force without that targeted individual actually being physically touched. This ability appears to only be useful in close combat, however, and has limited range. The staff can further be used to generate significant electric energy, enough to fatally electrocute someone, not so dissimilar from how a Matança Zumbido kills its victims. The staff's most notable power is its ability to bring people back to life after they have died. However, the full extent and consequences of this power is not known, nor whether the staff retained this ability once Zerstörer was killed, resulting in a "hard reset" of time.Grimm Showrunners Explain Series Finale "The End" and Answer Lingering Questions Possible evidence that the staff, or at least part of it, once belonged to the prophet Moses, it is also able to turn into a snake, which can deliver fatal bites to those the owner of the staff wishes to kill, before reverting back into a staff. The staff also had the ability to change its form without turning into a snake, as evidenced by how it was used to strangle Trubel. The staff also has the ability to help lead its owner to any pieces of the staff if they are broken off, as indicated by a diamond-like stone that is embedded in one of the ends of the staff. The stone glows white to signal the staff is actively tracking the location of a broken piece. Characteristics The staff is made of wood and is approximately 7 feet in length, with one end sharp enough to fatally stab someone. The other end has a slight crook in it, with a semi-transparent, colorless, and diamond-like stone embedded within the staff. The staff notably has several cracks in it, reflective of how it was once broken up into many pieces and then brought back together, with one piece, Nick's stick, formerly being the only remaining piece to be missing. The wood that comprises the staff does not seem to be of ordinary strength, however, as it is strong enough to not just block a metal blade, but break the blade as well, as it did to Trubel's machete. Excerpt from Grimm Diary (Written by Kelly Schade-Burkhardt) Images Zerstörer Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Zerstörer Concept Art 2.jpg Zerstörer Concept Art 3.jpg 611-promo22.jpg 611-Zerstörer2.png 612-promo15.jpg 612-Zerstörer crosses over.gif 612-Zerstörer's staff lights up.gif 612-Monroe family bible 2.png 612-Monroe family bible 3.png 612-Monroe family bible 4.png 612-Staff to snake.gif 613-promo.jpg 613-promo7.jpg 613-Zerstörer controlling Eve.png 613-Zerstörer with staff.png 613-Rosalee holds staff as it turns into snake.png 613-Zerstörer identifies Trubel as Dēcapitāre..gif 613-Zerstörer human form.png 613-Missing part of staff glows.png 613-Final Showdown.png 613-Zerstörer woge.gif 613-Staff is completed.png 613-Portal opens back up.gif 613-View from inside of weapons cabinet.png References Category:Mythology Category:Historical Category:Weapons